Ultima Etapa
by KiraiAnca
Summary: Iad si Rai nu exista, doar un fel de 'intre'. Seishirou si Subaru se intalnesc dupa moarte. Tokyo Babylon X, SeishirouSubaru.


Titlu: Ultima Etapa

Sumar: Iad si Rai nu exista - doar un fel de 'intre'. Seishirou si Subaru se intalnesc dupa moarte.

Genre: Angst, Romanta

Caractere: Seishirou/Subaru in principal, Subaru's POV. Sunt mentionati Fuuma/Kamui si Hokuto.

**Ultima Etapa**

Seishirou, purtand un fel de roba neagra, statea pe ceva ce semana a fi nor foarte rosiatic, intre degetul lui aratator si degetul mijlociu prins in mod elegant o tigara neaprinsa. In ciuda faptului ca erau in incaparerea un numar infinit de prezente - suflete omenesti - nu-l impiedicase pe Subaru sa-l depisteze pe loc. Prezentele respective din jurul lor isi vedeau de treaba - unele statea la o coada in fruntea careia statea o femeie mai plinuta tinand un afis cu 'Reincarnare. Va rugam sa asteptati la sfarsitul cozii si sa nu va impingeti." ridicata, altele stateau la mese infinite cu jocuri precum mahjong, poker sau sah. Intr-o alta parte a salii era un barbat chel care tinea un afis intitulat "Nirvana este deocamdata in reconstructie pentru a acomoda numarul de suflete. Multumim pentru intelegere.". Subaru pentru ei nu insemna nici cat una din milioanele de muste din incapere - in mod ciudat, observa el, in sala erau numai spirite decedate si ce pareau a fi... spiritele tantarilor. Era ironic ca, din toate creaturile pamantului, singurele cele mai aproape de om - destul de aproape cat sa-i urmeze in moarte erau tantarii. Scutura din cap si se decise sa nu mediteze prea mult asupra subiectului.

Seishirou il privea intens, ambii ochi intacti, zambind usor. Prezenta lui puternica se contrasta in mod vivid cu celelalte spirite din incapere - majoritatea erau vestejite, sterse. Undeva in departare, Subaru ii simti pe Kamui si pe Fuuma, cele doua aureole stralucitoare suprapunandu-se intr-un mod care ii sugera ca erau in acelasi loc. Nu se mira ca au ajuns sa fie impreuna in moarte, daca nu puteau in viata. N-o simtea pe Hokuto nicaieri. Probabil se reincarnase deja, dat fiind cat de mult iubise viata - iar ultimul lider al clanului Sumeragi nu i-o putea reprosa.

Gandul ca incerca sa amane momentul cand trebuia sa ajunga in fata fostului sau... inamic... il facu sa tresara usor. Credea ca era deja destul de matur sa nu se teme de fantomele trecutulu, chiar daca fantoma respectiva statea la putine metrii indepartare privindu-l cu o aparent infinita cantitate de rabdare. Ca si cum aveau tot timpul din lume - si, intr-un fel aveau. Distanta care ii despartea - cat de mica fata de ceea ce fusese inainte - i se parea un abis nesfarsit. Scutura capul - asteptase acest moment de multa vreme. Nu stiu ce avea sa faca, dar stia ca trebuia sa faca ceva - sa zica ceva. Desigur, se gandise de multe ori ce avea sa-i zica daca avea sa se intalneasca vreodata cu spiritul lui - ii treceau toate scenariile lui prin cap - care de care mai fantastice si imposibile - dar nici un cuvant nu-i iesea din gura. Toate cele nespuse din trecutul lor comun ii paralizau limba.

"Nu te-ai schimbat de cand am parasit acea lume, Subaru-kun." rupse Seishirou tacerea. Vocea lui era adanca, seducatoare cu un vag subton amuzat, intunecat - exact cum si-o amintea.

Subaru refuza sa se inroseasca. Era adevarat - in toti anii care a fost viu aproape deloc nu s-a schimbat. Considera ca fusese efectul Copacului, a carui gardian devenise o data cu acceptarea ochiului. Avea, totusi, impresia ca Seishirou nu se referea la aspectul lui fizic. "Nici tu, de-altfel."

"Touche."

"Seishirou-san... eu-"

"Cred ca nu mai e cazul sa ma adresezi cu 'san', Subaru-kun," zambi el, dar nu se misca din loc. Mana cu tigara tresari putin, parca rezistand tentatiei sa-l duca la gura. Seishirou ii urmari privirea si adauga "E interzis a fuma aici. Ceva legat de respect fata de ceilalti."

"Legile nu te-au impiedicat niciodata, Seishirou-sa- Seishirou."

Cuvinte goale, fara vreo importanta. Umplutura, dar erau necesare - nicicare din ei nu vroia sa deschida subiectele care erau necesare - nu inca, cel putin.

Subaru se simtea vag nelalocul lui. Abia acuma observa ca el era singurul care statea mai aproape de un metru de Seishirou. Era ca si cum avea o bariera invizibila in jurul lui, care impiedica spiritele sa se apropie de el. Nici macar tantarii atotprezenti nu se apropiau de fostul asasin.

"Pevenirea e cea mai buna metoda de impiedicare. Nu exista foc aici," a raspuns fara vreo emotie particulara in vocea sa. Ca si simtind ca Subaru nu avea de gand sa zica necesarul, Seishirou s-a ridicat cu o miscare fluida, felina care n-avea nici o legatura cu starea sa curenta. "M-am asteptat sa ajungi demult aici."

Subaru inghiti sec. "A-ai plecat fara sa-mi indeplinesti ultima dorinta. Nu puteam sa vin." Celalal barbat statea deja mult prea aproape... Subaru se uita la el impietrit, ca si cum ar fi fost inca acel copil naiv sedus de florile de sakura... ochii lui Seishirou aveau o calitate salbatica in ciuda calmului sau exterior. Seishirou isi ridica mana si isi trecu degetele pe obrazul lui. Era rece ca gheata. Exact ca in acea zi - simtea inca fantoma lichidul acela gros si cald care-i patase mana si trupul lui Seishirou care era, chiar si fara viata, cu nimic mai rece decat fusese cat timp era viu. Degetele acelea glaciare ii conturau obrazul si cu o atingere efemera, i-au atins buzele pe care Subaru le simtea puternic umezite. Atat de aproape - putea simti iluzia unei rasuflari pe obrajii sai - dar, nu, nu putea - nu cu barbatul care... nu -

Subaru a sarit cativa pasi inapoi, rupand vraja momentului, nevrand sa simta proximitatea sa. Nedorind acea intimitate inselatoare.

"Esti aici," zise Seishirou. "Asta inseamna ca ai realizat ca dorinta ta nu a ramas imposibila. Ca nu ti-am lasat eu dorinta imposibila." Isi acoperi ochiul drept cu palma.

Era mai mult decat clar la ce se referea. "Dar nu intelegi ca nu-i acelasi lucru?!" sopti Subaru, vocea sa crescand in volum si intensitate pe parcurs. "Nu era mana ta - nu erai tu! - De ce? Stiai de vraja sorei mele!"

Seishirou dadu din umeri. "Este atat de rau ca am cautat sa-mi indeplinesc propria mea dorinta, Subaru-kun?"

Sunetele din jurul lui ii umpleau urechea. Era ca intr-un metrou - sentimentul acela de anticipare era atat de gros in aer incat putea sa-i simta aproape gustul amarui. Uitase pentru cateva momente de lumea din jurul lui - nu chiar - nu-i pasase de lumea din jurul lui. Aici erau doar el, Seishirou si toti ceilalti, iar toti ceilalti nu erau importanti.

"Nu m-am asteptat sa zabovesti," incepu Seishirou din nou. "Ti-am lasat Copacul - dar nu ma asteptam sa-mi iei rolul. Nu ma asteptam sa duci numele numele de Sakurazukamori mai departe chiar si dupa Ziua Fagaduita."

Subaru isi intoarse fata catre el, dar nu-l privi in ochi. Ii era frica ca avea sa se inece in ei daca ii vedea. "Bunica era batrana, nici eu nici Hokuto nu aveam urmasi. Era responsabilitatea mea sa stau. Si- nu- dorinta mea- ti-am zis, nu eram in stare sa-"

Seishirou rase acerb. A avut vreodata un ras care nu erau acerb, crud sau fals? "Nu te-am crezut egoist, Subaru-kun - dar nu realizezi ca nu era numai dorinta mea care s-a implinit in acea zi pe Rainbow Bridge?"

Clipi o data. De doua ori. "Vrei sa zici - vraja sorei mele - ca nu m-ai ucis?"

"Nu." Zambetul lui capata o nuanta de altceva. "Nu-ti dai seama?"

"...ce vrei sa spui?"

"Subaru Sakurazuka," raspunse el simplu.

Subaru simti cum genunchii lui se inmoiau. (Era absurd, bineinteles. Membrele lui teoretic nu mai existau - dar ceea ce simtite el in viata se pare ca se reflecta asupra trupului sau spiritual.)

Auzi vocea lui Hokuto razand in urechile mintii sale si ii venea sa planga. Vesmintele sale albe, simple pareau teribil de ironice in acel moment. Seishirou zambea, zambetul acela tipic lui lipsit de vreo emotie anume dar cumva subtil diferit fata de ceea ce fusese inainte. Vroia sa-si imagineze ca era zambetul lui adevarat.

vvv

A/N: Multumesc pentru citire, sper ca vi-a placut. N-am mai scris nimic in mod independent in materie de fanfic de un an si jumatate - sper ca nu mi-am pierdut 'touch'-ul. Si e primul meu fanfic in limba romana.

Critica si comentarii apreciate

Also, de adaugat, am lasat onorificele fiindca in cadrul unui fic plasat in Japonia / cu caractere japoneze prefer sa vad cu onorifice maidegraba decat fara - atata timp cat onorificele sunt folosite precum in original si nu inventate. Atata tot.


End file.
